


Day 3: “The leaves are changing!”

by Yomz



Series: October Fanfic Prompts [3]
Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, The Flash (Comics), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:17:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomz/pseuds/Yomz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Winter Knight shows up in Central.  Cold’s more than a little freaked out, and Barry is not sure what he expected but it wasn’t this.</p>
<p>[This is part of a fae!Rogues AU that takes place in the Dresden Files world, though it usually focuses on just the Rogues/Flash aspect.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3: “The leaves are changing!”

There were a lot of things Barry was willing to roll with after he learned just how much more there is to the world than what science could explain. His own magic, for one, was something he was still coming to grips with. Barry could handle the Rogues turning out to be fae. He could handle learning that Cold and his sister are members of the Winter Court; he can even handle learning that their very own pyro Mick is, too.

The revelation that the Winter Knight, the one being he’s ever found Cold to be terrified of, is coming to Central and after the Rogues… Well, Barry’s still trying to wrap his mind around that one even as he witnesses Cold freak out in front of him.

“The Winter Knight is coming here,” Barry asks, ducking another icicle as it falls from the now-ruined hanging lights, “and you know this how?”

Cold freezes, and almost looks sheepish. “I still have some connections in the Winter Court. Besides,” he drawls, “there’s some things even the wild fae keep their ear out for, and the movements of the most dangerous mortal we’ve ever met is one of them.”

Barry raises an eyebrow, “Mortal?”

“You really should do your homework if you’re going to play in the big leagues, kid,” Cold lectures, and Barry tries not to roll his eyes and pay attention. “The Winter Knight is a mortal granted power by Mab herself and is thus at her command.“

Barry gets the idea Cold is simplifying things, but before he can ask for more detail, something changes. It’s subtle, but the cold bite to the air sharpens and Barry can see Cold’s panic as he tenses. The subtlety is gone when the door is blown outward; Cold scowls even as Barry jumps and turns to look at the cause of the destruction.

“I like to think I’m less at her command and more offering my not insignificant skills sans my usual fee,” a strangely cheerful voice offers from the door. “You seem to know a lot for someone who claims no connection to the Winter Court.”

To Barry’s surprise, Cold bows before he responds, “I’ve never claimed to have no connections.”

The newcomer smirks, “Cute.” Barry finds himself the center of attention, and the Winter Knight smiles pleasantly, shuffles the staff and strangely shaped box in his arms, and offers one for Barry to shake. “Harry Dresden,” he introduces himself, “Private Investigator, Warden and Wizard of the White Court, Winter Knight, but unfortunately I’ve never managed to earn the title of Blackboard Monitor.” At Barry’s confused look he laughs lightly and shakes his head, “Sorry, bad joke.”

Barry takes the hand and answers in kind, “Barry. Uh, no fancy titles as far as I know.” The whole situation feels surreal, and Cold staring in the corner like a deer caught in the headlights really isn’t helping. “Can I ask what you’re doing in town?”

Cold goes even paler as Dresden’s smile drops, “The leaves have been changing lately, haven’t they?”

Barry’s confused by the seeming non-sequitur, but nods slightly, “It’s fall; they do that,” he says slowly, but Cold tilts his head and Dresden’s blank expression hardens.

“That’s not what he meant, kid.” Cold’s quiet voice is startling, and he almost falters when Dresden turns to him but presses on. “Mab actually tell you anything for a change?”

At that, Dresden scoffs, and suddenly the tension in the room seems to have vanished.


End file.
